Triple Pirate Trouble
by OC Crafter
Summary: Currently, I am accepting OC's for this story, so come on in and send those ideas in. The faster I get OC's, the faster I can get to work on making the story. Rated T for me. The name will be changed to better fit the story, when I think of one.
1. NOT Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, OC Crafter here.**

**I am dreadfully sorry for not updating my story, but I have been busy with both school and majorly distracted by anime's (that and a major case of laziness). Because of that I haven't been able to update anything. So, I for those who know what I am talking about, **_**MY**_** other story will be updated soon.**

**Ok, now that that apology is over, I would like to start a new story. As I have been watching One Piece for a while now, I came up with some really cool devil fruit abilities, as well as a mysterious new kind of fruit. Anyway, I am telling you this because I am hosting an OC acceptance contest…party…type…thingy. Anyway, the requirements for sending an OC is to fill out the form below, after which you will PM me the results of your form. Anyone that sends the form to the requests will be accepted, but I might change some things to make him a joke character, so be careful. (Note: this story takes place after the time-skip.)**

**Anyway, here is the form.**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Full Name: (Note, no one must be related to a member of the Strawhats; of course, you should know that.)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Devil Fruit: (Firstly, 'none' is an acceptable answer to put in this part. Secondly, another acceptable choice is the mystery fruit. Thirdly, no copying other characters. It is stated that only one person can wield a devil fruit at any one time, so if you have seen it in One Piece, then you can't have it. Finally, you must state whether it is a ****Paramecia****, Zoan, or Logia type.)**

**Crew: (Explained later.)**

**Position on Crew: (Positions include First mate, Doctor, Navigator, Shipwright, and Cook. Any other position is acceptable, but the story can't continue until I get these five positions filled out for each crew.)**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Now, about the crews that you can chose. There are three crews that I am making. One crew is the Noisy Pirates, led by Captain Boomer, who ate the Noise-Noise, a Paramecia type mystery fruit that allows him to control sound, and can absorb it either into his ears, which then he can blast out through his body as sonic booms, or his weapon, which is a tuning fork made out of Karioseki, or Sea-Prism Stone, which he calls the ****Chūningu no ken.**** One of the prongs is razor sharp on the side, and both prongs are pointed. His signature attack is called Sound Crusher, which he starts off by absorbing as much sound as he can, making the entire battlefield quiet. He then knocks his opponent onto the ground, and impale the prongs into the ground so that the opponents head is right between them. Then he sends all the sound he gathered into his weapon, assaulting his opponent with bone crushing sound waves and destroys the ground below, which has opened into a giant hole connected in which his target falls into.**

**The second crew is called the Tornado Pirates, led by Captain Tucker, who ate the Wind-Wind fruit, a Paramecia type devil that allows him to control air. His weapon of choice is a special whip, named the Eahoippu, with a non-aerodynamic blade on the tip, which he can semi-control with his ability. He doesn't have a signature attack yet.**

**The final crew that I am accepting OC's to join is the Trade Pirates, led by Captain Lance, who ate the Swap-Swap fruit, a Paramecia type mystery fruit which allows him to switch the places of whatever he is touching with something else. He eventually trained himself to do long distance swapping so that he doesn't need to touch anything. He can also swap devil fruit powers, but only between devil fruit users. He doesn't have a weapon, nor does he have a signature attack.**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**So, now that you know the captains, let's see what you can do for their crews. Please send them in by PM, or they will be insulted. The story is semi-dependent on the characters that are sent, so in a way anyone who sends in a pirate is influencing the story.**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**So, here is the current check list. If you see a position in this list, then you _can't_ use it.**

**Noisy Pirates: First Mate****, Navigator****, Doctor, Shipwright, Cook, Sharpshooter. (Done)**

**Tornado Pirates: First Mate****, Navigator****, Doctor, Shipwright, Cook, Sharpshooter. (Done)**

**Trade Pirates: First Mate, Navigator, Doctor, Shipwright, Cook. (Done)**

**(P.S. Just because it says (Done) does not mean that I am done accepting OC's. It means that that crew is ready for the story to start. If you want an OC in a crew, they will be found during the quest.)**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**MINIGAME TIME!**

"All right, let's rock. Ball-man's here to kick some ass!"

"I'd admit it, it does suit you. You look like a real prince...

"... from the kingdom of lame asses."

**Whoever can tell me which episode this segment came from gets to chose the order of introduction for chapter one. And yes, it is from One Piece, for those who don't know.**

**The choices are: Noisy Pirates, Trade Pirates, and Tornado Pirates. Or we can skip the introduction and immediately start the story.**

**Please leave both your answer and your choice in the reply section.**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Thank you in advance. This is OC Crafter signing out.**


	2. Intro Part 1: Tornado Pirates

**FINALLY! IT IS READY!**

**At long last, I have all the OC's that I need to start this story. The forms will stay up in the event that someone still wants to send in an OC. If I didn't allow any more OCs to enter, then my pirates wouldn't be true pirates.**

**Here is a list of some the people who sent in OCs for me. (The Tornado pirates.)**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Kiseki Arvel, who sent in the first mate; AnimePsycho1, who sent in the navigator; RevolutionParadise, who sent in the sharpshooter; Hell Devil 13, who sent in the doctor and cook; and Bass The Echidna, who sent in the shipwright.**

**And a special thanks to RevolutionParadise, as she was the winner of the first MINIGAME TIME! And as a reward, she chose the order in which the crews are introduced. Basically, the crews are off somewhere, then they get into a fight, showing just how badass they are (hopefully). I am also going to give everyone a bounty, but they will be revealed later, as it is necessary for the plot.**

**Finally, if you sent in an OC, be prepared to see some things changed from what you thought you sent in. As I am an OC crafter (as shown by my name), and having plenty of practice with Psychomind's story, I tend to take an OC shown to me, and change it so that it would be "better" for the story, so to speak.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Tornado Pirates (Intro)**

The sky was calm as a ship, named the '**Swift Wind**', sailed into a pristine harbor. The ship was quite small compared to the other ships docked at the harbor, mainly because the crew of said ship was far smaller than the other crews. That doesn't mean they were any less dangerous.

The ship in question, as compensation for its lack of size, was designed for speed; as such is was designed to withstand the punishment dealt by the speed, protecting it from the strong waves that it would crash into. The boat was black and sleek, and was about as tall as a regular boat. The two most notable parts of the ship was the front, which had a large metal wedge so that it wouldn't be easy to smash, and the back, which had a large propeller submerged half way into the water. And at the top of the mast was the Jolly Roger, showing a smiling skull with a dagger in its mouth, and a tornado behind it.

The crew of the ship was currently running around deck, preparing for landing. Directing the crew was the first mate, Arcadia Raeka, a well-built girl with short black hair and tan skin. A small cluster of her hair was longer than the rest, tied off with a small red ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a short green cape, which covered her black bikini bra, black punk-style pants, and high heel sandals.

Her silver eyes watched over the crew, making sure that they would do everything needed before they would land. The only person that wasn't in her line of sight was her captain, and she knew exactly where he was.

Said captain was lounging on the lowest arm on the mast, his wind whip spinning in lazy circles below him. His tongue unconsciously rubbing against his abnormally sharp incisor, which would protrude out of his mouth whenever he closed his mouth. His outfit was the same as always, a white shirt and a pair of shorts. A small series of numbers, which read '12586', was tattooed on his forehead in black ink.

Arcadia walked over to her captain, her lips forming a small scowl at the laziness of her captain; so she grabbed his whip when it passed her, and yanked down as hard as she could.

With his whip tied tightly around his arm, Captain Tucker Pierce fell down from the pipe, landing on his head with a loud thud. As he got up, his head now sporting a swollen bump, he gave his first mate a small glare.

"What the heck was that for?!" She replied with a glare of her own.

"So what? I'm the captain; I can do whatever I want." She continued to glare at him, her eyes in a more disappointing look.

"OK, fine. I'll go do something. Just don't give me that look."

And with that, the two crewmates walked off to their respected positions, next to each other in front of the helm of the ship.

Tucker looked at his navigator, a beautiful siren named Marie Claude, who was currently in her human form. She was outfitted with a double frilled white strapless belly shirt, a pair of black pants held by a pelican hook belt, and flat ankle boots. She also had a gem-encrusted gold Hellenistic diadem, silver payal anklets, and a pair of golden bangles.

"So, what are you going to do when we hit land?" Tucker asked the siren, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Probably go to a pub and rob some idiots' blind."

Tucker just gave her a little look, wondering why she needs any more gold than what she currently had. Claude just shrugged again.

"What? A girl can't have too much money."

Tucker just rolled his eyes, being one of the extremely few pirates that doesn't really care for gold, and felt that anyone who had any urge to do _anything_ gold was an idiot. Being annoyed by her captain's reaction to what she said, as she knew his eye roll of 'not really giving a shit about money', Marie reached over for her weapon, a decorated urn with a prominent green gem on the side.

"Captain, we are ready to dock." Another member of the crew said, drawing Tucker's attention to their sharpshooter, Joey "Jackal" Ablearcky. She was a good looking girl with green eyes and light brown hair, which she keeps strait down, cut just as it reaches her shoulder. Her current outfit consists of a brown bomber jacket, a red bandana wrapped around her neck, tennis shoes, and a blue pair of booty shorts. And finally, strapped to her forehead, was her signature goggles, which she told Tucker was more for decoration than for any actual use.

At her words, Tucker's frown quickly transformed into a smile.

"Really? Hey, Arcadia, I'm gonna go and scout out the island, since I know you can take it from here. See ya later, everyone."

Before anyone could even think of stopping him, a strong gust of wind blasted through, picking up Tucker and throwing him onto the island. The moment his feet hit the island, he did a little roll, then broke out into a flat out sprint.

Arcadia just watched her captain blast off in a foolish hast, shaking her head in amusement. Joey walked over to the first mate, shaking her head for the same reason.

"Well, that's our captain: always rushing off without a care in the world."

"Don't you mean 'without a thought in his head?' 'Cause that is a better way of saying it."

Arcadia turned to the navigator, slightly shocked at her rudeness. It was no secret that there was a thing between the navigator and the captain, and not a very good one. Whenever she could, she would always insult the captain, and he would tease her in an insulting kind of way, which infuriated her to no end. The only reason why she sticks with him is because she believes there is no one else that will help her reach her goal, which none of her crewmates knew exactly what that was.

"Come on now Claude, don't you think that you're being a bit too harsh?" Another voice said, drawing the attention of the navigator.

The man was pretty well built, standing at an inch short of six feet. His short, spiked blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and mischievously evil grin made almost any girl putty in his hands, with the exception of his three female crewmates, who became immune to his looks. Currently, he only wore his favorite pair of pants and boots, showing off his two tattoos. One was located on his lower back, which read 'I'm holding on to a fairy tale. We're moving forward but we're not there yet', while the other was located on his ribcage, and said 'Save a Life'.

"Oh, can it Schwarz. You know full well that what I said was one-hundred percent accurate." Reiner Schwarz raised his hands in mock surrender at the navigator's harsh words.

"Come on, he's not as stupid as he looks, or acts. Come on, you have been with him the longest, so why are you so aggressive to him?" Marie just stared at him, her glare causing him to sweat a little. After the awkward silence, she turned back to what she was doing, feeling quite annoyed.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone." And with that, the crew separated, getting ready to go get some supplies.

As the four crew members jumped off the boat, Reiner turned back to the ship, not wanting to leave the final crew member.

"Hey, Yoru, you coming or what?" This brought a small grunt from the final crew member, who walked over to the edge of the ship, his long hair ruffled like he just woke up.

The final crew member, Yoru Nightshade, was fairly slim, his dark skin showing off his even darker tribal tattoos, which decorated his exposed arms. His black sleeveless hoody was currently pulled down, showing off his red dreadlocks and the scar that graced the left side of his face.

"Well… I do need some more materials for fixing the ship. Our captain is going to be the end of us, what with all of those strong blasts of air of his." And with that, the shipwright jumped off the boat, landing with a small thump.

And so, the five man crew walked to town with their objectives in mind. Half of which was for supplies, and the other half to find their captain.

**0/0\0/0\0**

When the crew got to the town, they split up; Yoru and Reiner headed off to get supplies, while the three girls went to a pub to get some drinks.

Eventually, the girls got to a place called the "**Drunken Sailor**". Inside was another pirate crew who also seemed to be on shore leave, which was evident by all the singing. The three girls walked in, and sat down at the bar.

Marie, deciding to take advantage of the pirate's drunkenness, began to sing, her siren abilities activating, and she knew full well that they won't be able to resist her. The music that followed hypnotized all the drunken pirates, bringing their attention to her.

'Heh, drunken pirates are the easiest to trick.' Marie thought with a twinge of a smile gracing her lips.

One by one, they all walked over to her, handed her all their money, and went back to their seats.

"Men, so easily entranced by a sirens song, and so very gullible." Marie said to her companions, smiling devilishly.

After they finished their drinks, which they paid with their new cash, they decided to leave, as Marie's music spell wouldn't last forever, and when it wore off, they wouldn't be nice to be around.

The girls decided to go shopping for supplies, a large grin on Marie's face as she was getting everything for practically singing a song.

**0/0\0/0\0**

After their shopping spree, the three girls thought it was time to leave, so they left town and entered a field with a large rock in the center, thinking it was a good place to rendezvous with the rest of their crew.

"Hey Marie, I think it is time for us to leave. Why don't you signal the boys to get their butts over here?" Joey asked the smiling siren, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright." And with that, Marie raised her vase above and pressed the gem, her urn giving off a faint glow. She then whistled a short note, but unlike before her voice was absorbed into the urn and that one note was released from the top in a wave that she would not have been able to do on her own, reverberating the note across the entire island.

"Now, we wait for the guys." Joey said, taking a seat.

About five minutes later Yoru and Reiner came walking over, the packs on their backs filled with food, medical supplies, and small ship parts for repairs.

"Heard your message. Now, since I can't see him that means the only person left is our captain." Reiner said, knowing his captain as well as the back of his hand for this kind of situation.

"Yeah, he should be here any minute now." Yoru said, placing his pack large on the ground, and took a seat.

**0/0\0/0\0**

**Thirty minutes later**

Marie was starting to get annoyed.

"Where is he? He should have heard it and come running."

Joey, who was also starting to get bored, agreed with the siren. "How about we go back to the ship, and when we get there Marie sends off another signal. Is that a good plan?"

The rest of the crew agreed with her, and started to pack up their stuff. But before they could head out, someone called out to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey, that's the girl that took all our money."

The five crew mates looked at who said that, and was slightly shocked by what they saw.

It was the pirate crew, no longer drunk, and as angry as a nest of assaulted hornets. There were at least fifty pirates, not including their captain, who was MASSIVE, easily nine feet tall. He looked like he could pick up a building and chuck it a mile away, which was evident with the two armored metal blocks he would call gloves. Strapped underneath his equally large red and black coat was what appeared to be a portable cannon.

Yoru leaned over to Marie, who was starting to sweat a little.

"Marie…do you know there people?" She nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but they should be dead drunk right about now."

The captain gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, we should, but after your voodoo song wore off, we were all back to normal, and we remembered what you did to us." His voice was extremely deep.

The Tornado Pirates all turned their heads to Marie.

"Your singing can cure drunkenness? Wow, maybe I should try it." Joey said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Well, it doesn't matter as none of you are going to live long enough to try." And with that all the pirates under the command of the giant prepared for a fight.

In response the five man crew prepared for a fight as well. Arcadia pulling out her Naginata, Yoru armed himself with his trench knife, and Marie held up her urn. Joey and Reiner got into an unarmed fighting stance, confusing most of the opposing crew, as neither of them looked like they could take them all on with no weapons. That was the same thought going through the captain's head, until he sensed something.

Before any of the pirates could act, Reiner pulled his hand back and shot it forward, shouting out "**Soil-Soil Club!**"

His arm transformed into a large mass of earth, and shot it forward, the giant captain barely jumping out of the way. Unfortunately, some of the pirates behind him weren't so lucky.

The captain suddenly understood why he was unarmed.

"So, you're a devil fruit user. Well, this is slightly unexpected."

Joey took a step forward, drawing his attention. "He's not the only one. **Gun-Gun Twin Pistol!**"

And with that, her hands transformed into two golden pistols, and both fired two shots.

The opposing captain apparently wasn't afraid of bullets, so when he stood still and the bullets bouncing off his muscular chest when they hit, the Tornado pirates started to worry. If he could bounce Joey's bullets off his chest without a sweat, they were in trouble.

Marie, the only crew member not worried, aimed the open end of her urn at the captain, and a thin burst of water shoot out.

The captain picked up the rock and held it out in front of himself like a shield. When the water hit the rock, it sliced the rock in half, scaring some of the opposing pirates. The captain just chuckled. He took a good look at the five pirates, not think they were a crew, but a group of trouble makers.

"Well, it seems that you three can fight. But what about those other two? How are they in a fight?" And with that he took the two rock halves and threw them at Arcadia and Yoru.

Arcadia stood her ground, stabbing the rock with her Naginata. She then launched the rock into the air with all her might.

Yoru, on the other hand, jumped out of the way, far quicker than a normal person. When he landed, he growled at the captain, who chuckled again.

"Well, it seems to me that we have an accomplished group here. Say, what do you say about joining my crew? I could really use new muscle for my ship. I have a great eye for finding this things."

The five pirates looked at each other, taken aback by the man's offer. Arcadia shook her head, a small smile growing on her face, and aimed her weapon at the man.

"I don't think our captain would approve of us joining your crew, brainless."

Now it was the captain's turn to be taken aback. The way she said 'our captain' meant that he wasn't currently there, and up until then he thought Reiner was the ring leader. He also noticed that she said 'captain', not 'leader', so they were probably already part of a crew. When the second part of her reply processed in his head, his face went from slightly shocked to angry.

"Well, I guess your gonna have to learn some manners, you little runt."

And with that he ran toward her, his armored fist raised to squish her. She stood her ground, and screamed at him.

Imminently, warning bells ran off in his head, and he rolled off to the side. He took a look behind him and was shocked to see the state of his crew.

The three that were directly behind him were now lying on the ground, holding their legs in a fetal position, muttering various words a regular mortal would say when confronting the three Marine Admirals on a bad day. He looked back at the girl, who was now aiming her Naginata at him.

"What did you do to them?" Arcadia gave a small smile at the captain's question.

"I ate the Fear-Fear Fruit, so now I can shoot a 'fear' beam out of my mouth, and whoever it hits will know the true meaning of the word 'fear'."

The giant, knowing that strength of the crew in front of him should not be underestimated, stood up slowly, and smiled.

"So, now that I know how strong you are, I guess it's time I show you how strong I really am."

And with that he pulled out his cannon, and the Tornado Pirates gasped. What they thought was a single-barrel cannon was actually a triple-barreled cannon. He took aim at the crew, and fired.

The cannon ball flew strait into Reiner, blasting him over ten feet away. The blast shook the remaining crew mates, and they turned around, worried for Reiner because he should have been able to take the cannon shot.

"HA HA HA. In case you didn't figure it out, you don't last too long on the Grand Line without a way to defeat Devil Fruit users, so my cannon has special ammo that has the same effect as sea-prism stones. HA HA HA."

Reiner managed to stand back up, the shock of getting hit by a cannon fading away. His eyes, normally charming, now showed anger, and he felt ready to pound in the pirate's skull, ready to go against his pacifistic ways. The captain noticed this, and started to laugh mockingly.

"Aw, the little boy is getting mad. He he…this should be fun." And with that he started to fire his cannon, all three barrel's spitting out explosive cannon balls.

The Tornado Pirates, not wanting to get hit, started dodging the cannonballs as effectively as they could. It took every athletic move they knew to dodge the cannon balls.

"Wow, this is fun! Why did you guys start without me?"

The giant captain stopped firing his cannon when he heard another person say that. It wasn't his crew, and it didn't sound like any of his targets.

When the smoke settled, in the middle of the cratered field was a boy, bouncing on his feet, ready for another cannon barrage. When he noticed that there were no more, he looked over at the captain with a frown on his face.

"Aw, come on. You can't be out of ammo yet."

The remaining Tornado Pirates looked at their captain with a mixture of surprise and anger. Surprise because he popped in out of nowhere, and anger for not getting there faster.

"What took you so long?!" Marie practically screamed at him as she swung her urn at him, which he ducked under.

"What, it seemed like you guys had it. Besides, you can't say that dodging all those cannon balls wasn't fun, can you."

Marie just stared at her captain with a shocked looked. "Yes, I can."

Tucker scoffed at her words, and in response she swung her urn again, with the same result.

"Hey captain, I don't know if you know this, but we are still in the middle of a fight, in case you haven't noticed." Joey said to Tucker, who looked back at her.

"Alright then, shoot them." Joey just stared at her captain, who said it like she should have taken care of the problem by now.

"I can't. Bullets just bounce off of him." This piqued Tucker's interest.

"Well do it again. I want to see if this is true."

Joey just rolled her eyes, but was obliged to follow the orders of her captain. She pointed one hand at the cannonier, and said three words, in a slightly exasperated tone.

"**Gun-Gun Pistol.**"

Her hand turned into a golden pistol, like before; fired a bullet, like before; and it bounced off the captain's body, like before.

"See. Bullets don't…work…ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!" While she was saying this, Tucker looked at the bullets currently on the ground, which dissolved into dust as their current mission was completed.

"That. Was. So. COOL! Do it again."

The moment those words left his mouth, he felt something painful headed towards him. He barely missed getting hit by Marie's urn.

"GET A GRIP, CAPTAIN! We are fighting for our life here. Now isn't the time to act like an idiot."

Tucker understood what she said, and finally got serious. He turned to the captain, a small frown on his face.

"A matter of life or death, eh. Well then, you assholes better watch out. You tried to hurt my friends. Now I'm gonna kick your ass, captain."

The captain, who was watching the entire exchange wordless, was now chuckling, thinking that such a small guy wouldn't be able to beat him.

"Oh yeah? You wanna prove that? Bring it."

Tucker smiled at the confirmation of the duel, and suddenly a strong gust of wind came barreling through the field, picking up Tucker as he ran towards the giant, who was shocked at the sudden increase in speed.

Tucker pulled out his whip and spun it around, the wind grabbing hold of the razor sharp tip, spinning it around fast enough that it was a blur.

He spun it around some more, then flicked it towards his opponent, the blade shooting so fast it impaled itself into his arm.

The pirate captain roared in both pain and anger, dropping his cannon so that he could attempt to pull out the offending blade. But before he could grab hold of either the blade or the whip, it slipped out of his arm, then started its deadly spin around Tucker.

"Hey, before I kick your ass to next week, how 'bout you tell me your name."

The captain was now seeing red, and he picked up his cannon.

"My name is Grant 'The Triple Cannonier', captain of the…"

"Ok, ok, I don't need the name of your crew. I'm only gonna kick _your_ ass. I don't want your crew's name on the list of all the guys whose asses I kicked."

Grant, now fully taken over by his anger, took aim at Tucker, and fired his cannon.

Tucker grinned as the air around him started swinging his whip, slicing through every cannonball that got close enough.

After a while, the cannon started to dry fire, indication that it was empty. Grant, whose rage was getting to dangerous levels, ran straight towards Tucker, and swung his cannon like a baseball bat. A strong gust of air launched Tucker up into the air, the cannon missing him by an inch. He swung it again, with the same result. He swung it one more time, but this time he was prepared. While Tucker was above the cannon for the third time, Grant took his free arm and swung it at Tucker.

Unfortunately for Grant, another gust of wind grabbed Tucker and shoved him down, right between the cannon and his fist, but that was not the end of his downside. Because his arm was over Tucker, it left him open.

A quick, extremely strong blast of wind grabbed the whip, blasting the tip into Grant's armpit.

"YYYEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" The roar of pain that erupted from Grant's mouth shook the ground. His hand reached for the knife, his body screaming in pain. But before he could grab hold of it, the knife was already pulled out of his side.

Tucker jumped back, the wind pushing him back so that he could cover more distance. He turned to his crew, who was watching the entire fight.

"Hey, are you just going to sit there or fight. There are lots of guys to beat up."

The five crew mates looked at each other, then at the rest of Grant's crew, a slasher smile creeping onto each of their faces.

"Yes sir, Captain." And with that, the crew turned to the opposing force, all five of them ready for a fight.

Grant looked over at his crew and saw that some of them were starting to worry.

"MEN! DON'T BACK DOWN! FIGHT FOR YOURSELVES, FIGHT FOR YOUR CREW, FIGHT FOR YOUR HONOR, FIGHT FOR MINE, FIGHT FOR YOUR CAPTAIN!"

And with that he took one of his armored fists and slammed it into Tucker, who took the punch and was sent flying.

"Yeah! That's our capt-" The pirate that shouted praise for his captain didn't finish as something hard slammed into his head. He was immediately knocked out cold by the impact. The rest of the pirates looked back to the five man group, noticing that Joey's hand was currently in pistol mode, the barrel smoking from a used shot.

"Well, our captain did say we had these guys all to ourselves." Joey said, a small grin on her face.

The large group of pirates hesitated, but one of them drew his sword.

"You heard the captain. Fight for our captain's honor." And with that, the large group shouted, drawing their weapons, and charged toward the five man crew.

Yoru dropped to the ground on all fours, his body sprouting red fur, two red ears popped out from the top of his head, and a fuzzy tail sprouted from under his shirt. He looked at the incoming pirates with eyes that spoke of a brilliantly cunning mind, and reflexes as quick as a fox. He hunched down, then sprang forward, going after the closest group of pirates.

The pirates, who were stunned by his sudden transformation, all froze, allowing Yoru to catch some of them. The ones that weren't caught continued their charge, chasing the Tornado pirates, who quickly separated so that they wouldn't accidently attack each other.

The pirates after Arcadia all swung their swords at her, which she easily deflected with her Naginata. When one of the pirates got to close to her, she opened her mouth, releasing a small beam of light. The pirate that got a face full of said light suddenly didn't feel very brave at all. Arcadia looked him right in the face and whispered 'Boo', causing the man to run away, screaming his head off. He accidently ran into one of his crew mates, and promptly dropped to the ground, unconscious due to the amount of fear coursing through his body. Arcadia smiled, and continued to deflect sword swing after sword swing, occasionally sending men running with her '**Fear-Fear Beam**'.

Reiner was fighting a couple of pirates armed with swords and guns, which were currently having no effect as the swords and bullets passed through him with no ill effects. He extended his right arm into an extremely long pillar of soil, shouting '**Soil-Soil Hammer!**' He then twisted his body 360 degrees, knocking down all the pirates that weren't smart enough to duck. He then tapped his foot against the ground, this time shouting '**Soil-Soil Trap!**' His attack promptly turned the surrounding earth into a semi-quicksand, trapping the surrounding pirates.

Joey was currently running away from her pursuers, occasionally turning around and popping some of them in the head with a non-lethal **Gun-Gun Pistol**. When she reached a tree, one of her legs transformed into a cannon, which when fired, launched her into the air. She grabbed the highest branch with her free arm, swinging around so that her legs were latched onto a tree branch. This way, she could both see her opponents and have her hands free. The pirates chasing her all took out their pistols, and tried to snipe her down, which she countered by shooting every single bullet out of the sky. When their guns ran out of ammo, she smiled, shouting '**Gun-Gun Gatling!**' Both her arms transformed into Gatling Guns, knocking out all the pirates on the ground with her 'stun rounds'. She reformed her arms back to their normal state, then flipped up so that she was now sitting on the branch, watching all fighting below, her hand involuntarily nudging her goggles back into position. A strong blast of water passed by her head, barely missing her by an inch.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing, siren!" Joey yelled at Marie, who stared at the sniper, her razor sharp teeth in a frown. But before she could shout back an insult, she heard a sword swing in her direction. She ducked, then swung her urn up right between the man's legs. The impact caused all the guys in the battle to flinch, including Yoru, Reiner, Tucker, and Grant. His girly scream that followed didn't help.

"Marie, that was mean, even for you." Tucker shouted at her, while standing on Grant's head, infuriating the latter. He swung his arm around, intending to knock him off, but Tucker was too fast, the wind blowing him down to the ground.

"So what, he shouldn't have left his guard open." She replied, side-stepping to avoid another sword slash, which she retaliated by swinging her urn around again, slamming him in the face.

The remaining pirates fighting Marie all decided from that moment on to not drop their guard.

Unfortunately, while their guard was facing her, it wasn't facing anywhere else. Behind the pirates where some flying pirates, which slammed into two of the pirates fighting Marie. The navigator looked over to Yoru, who was currently spinning around in circles, in his half fox-half human form, holding onto the legs of two pirates, who were screaming their lungs out.

"Hey, Flea Bag! Watch where you're throwing those guys."

The fox/human stopped spinning, dropping the two pirates, who were by now unconscious.

"Well, so-orry. I didn't know it would hit you."

"What are you talking about?! You hit the guys I was fighting!"

Yoru just stared at her, wondering why she was mad that her enemies were getting hurt, leaping out of the way of a large hammer, which smashed the ground under him. He reached over for the hammer, and with a quick chop of his knife, shattered the handle before the pirate could do anything. He then proceeded to do a jumping roundhouse kick, knocking the last pirate unconscious.

When Tucker saw the last pirate fall to the ground, he jumped back, pushed further by a strong blast of wind. He looked up at Grant, a taunting smile on his face.

"Well, now that your crew is defeated, what are you gonna do, Granty?"

Grant, enraged by the new nickname, threw his cannon at Tucker, no longer concerned with being armed. He knew that Tucker was too fast for a handheld weapon.

Tucker spun his whip in a fast circle in front of him like a shield, speed up by the wind.

When the cannon reached Tucker's whip-shield, it was torn to shreds by the impossibly shard blade. The wind spun in the other direction, causing the dagger to hang limply from his hand.

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU PUNY PUNK!" Grant roared at Tucker, who just scoffed.

"I don't think so. I've been holding back this entire time, waiting for my crew to finish fighting."

"WHY?! SO THAT YOU CAN MOCK ME IN FRONT OF YOUR CREW?!" Tucker shook his head in a 'no'.

"Nope. It's because of your crews weapons."

And with that Tucker pointed his left arm to the sky, palm side up.

"**Lock and Load!**"

As he said that, a strong wind started to pick up, creating a tornado around him. It grew in size, picking up all the weapons, as well as the cannon ball halves, the cannon pieces, and the pieces of rock that was originally in the center of the field. The wind began to pick up speed, until eventually it got so fast that Grant could barely see the larger half of the rocks.

"Wait! How are you doing this? I thought you were just lucky."

Tucker smiled at his question.

"Simple. I ate the Wind-Wind Fruit."

And with that he raised his other arm, pointing it at Grant like a gun, his thumb pointed at the sky.

"**Wind-Wind Loaded Pistol!**" His thumb bent forward, like he fired the imaginary gun.

While his hand said 'imaginary', the effect said otherwise. A strong blast of air ripped through the tornado, grabbing onto an empty pistol, and slammed it into Grants forehead.

Tucker straitened his thumb back, and fired another **Loaded Pistol** at Grant, this time launching a cannon ball half. This time he was aiming at Grant's chest, which now had a cannonball shaped dent in it.

Grant took the blast, giving a small smile, and spitting out some blood.

"Well kid, is that all you got?"

Tucker smiled, as he didn't want Grant to be defeated _just_ yet. He was having too much fun.

"Nope."

And with that, Tucker took his left arm and grabbed onto his right, like he was holding a pump-action shotgun. He took aim, and fired.

"**Wind-Wind Loaded Shotgun!**" Just like last time, a blast of wind tore through the tornado, but this time, instead of one object, three were launched out, two cannonball halves and a small dagger. Due to the increase in objects, his accuracy was slightly worse, but Grant was so big it didn't matter. The enemy captain punched the cannonball halves into the ground, crushing them into dust, and let the dagger bounce off his skin. His smile grew at the ineffectiveness of his attack.

"You call that an attack? That was pathetic."

Tucker's smile grew, slightly unnerving Grant.

"That? That attack wasn't meant to defeat you. This technique is pretty new, so I needed someone to test it on. This attack will be the one to defeat you."

And with that, Tucker went from pointing a finger at Grant to aiming both palms, pulling them in like he was charging a soul/energy type attack.

"**Lockin' and Loadin'.**"

Suddenly, parts of the tornado started spinning in the opposite direction, making it look like two tornados were taking up the same space, looking like they were trying to cancel the other one out. As part of the tornado spun in the opposite direction, the debris in it also started spinning in the opposite direction. Now, half of the debris was spinning clockwise, and the rest was spinning counter-clockwise. Tucker took one step toward Grant, then thrust his palms forward, shouting out three words.

"**Wind-Wind RAILGUN!**"

And with that the twisting tornado converged onto Grant, the rotation of the wind, mixed with the debris, crashing into him with enough force to crush a building.

When the wind died down, Tucker took one look at his target and smiled. Where Grant was now stood a statue comprised of a combination of compacted dirt, pulled up during the twister, and the various weapons and cannonball halves that he didn't launch.

Tucker took his whip, which was strapped safely to his belt, and flicked it at the statue. The blade sliced a small portion of the crust, causing the rest to crumble due to lack of stability.

When it crumbles enough, Grant fell out, knocked out cold from the impact. When a kick to his thick skull didn't wake him up, Tucker jumped onto his back, then struck a pose.

"I, Captain Tucker Pierce, captain of the Tornado Pirates, has slain this mighty giant. They shalt make stories of this day, showing how I hath slain thy beast, and so-"

Before he could continue his statement, Marie walked over to him and swung her urn at Tucker. He ducked, but that was enough for him to forget the rest of what he was going to say.

"All right, fine, Marie. Shall we go now? I don't really like the vibes coming."

Reiner raised his eyebrows, as when Tucker gets a vibe, it is never wrong.

"What is it?"

"Well…you know that rock that Gorilla Grant threw at you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…the natives viewed that as a famous landmark, so we should probably leave before things get really ugly."

This got the Tornado Pirates in gear. Broken monuments usually lead to angry people. Angry people usually wanted revenge. And the best way to get revenge on a pirate is to signal the marines to their location. You get both revenge AND the reward if the pirate is famous enough. And, luckily for the natives, they did have a bounty on their head. Not nearly as much as the Straw-hat Pirates, but it was enough to turn heads.

They ran back to the ship as fast as their legs could carry them, helped slightly by the occasional gust of wind Tucker brushed against the backs of his crew.

When they got to the ship, Tucker made a strong updraft, slinging everyone onto the ship. Fortunately for them this wasn't their first time, so they knew how to land from the sudden blast of air. The moment their feet landed, they all ran to their posts, with Arcadia barking out orders.

"Reiner, raise the anchor."

"Yoru, unfurl the sails."

"Joey, keep an eye out so that there isn't any more trouble."

"Marie, set a course for us to get out of here."

"And Captain…"

Tucker, who was next to his first mate the entire time, looked at her, already knowing what she wanted.

The moment the sails dropped, Tucker did a palm thrust motion toward the mast. Immediately, a strong gust of wind blasted into the sails, pushing the **Swift Wind** forward with a harsh motion.

**0/0\0/0\0**

When the crew got a reasonable distance away, they started to cheer. Tucker seemed to be in the most cheerful mood of the six of them.

"Awesome. Another day, another island, another adventure. So crew, who's up for another adventure?" The crew all looked at each other, smiles being passed all around.

"Yeah!"

And with that, they clanked their cups of ale together, having a grand party.

**0/0\0/0\0/0**

**Somewhere on a ship, spying on our favorite OC crew.**

Two people were on a small boat.

One was a slim, red skinned woman wearing an extremely skimpy outfit, high heels, and a pair of horns and wings, along with a barbed tail. But all that was easily over looked by her breasts, which were ginormous, easily J-cups. The other was a humanoid pile of clay, holding a king sized bucket filled with food. They both had binoculars, and were watching the **Swift Wind** with a knowing smile.

The woman help up a den den mushi, licked her lips as she focused her binoculars on the captain.

"Hello, this is Lust. Tell the boss that we have some new toys to play with."

**0/0\0/0\0/0**

**Finally, I am done with this chapter. Sorry for everyone who sent in characters for the Noisy or Trade Pirates. I was gonna do one GIANT chapter, but circumstances said that I had to finish it, so…here it is…part one of the "Intro" chapters. (Weak hurray.)**

**Anyway, I will try to get the Noisy Pirates on as soon as possible.**

**And now, it's the MINIGAME TIME!**

**Today, the question is: How did the Straw-hats get to Skypiea?**

**Whoever reviews the correct answer gets their own PIRATE CREW! You name ****the crew, I'll fill it with crew mates. Just don't get to attached to it. (Evil laughter is heard in the background.)**

**Anyway, this is OC Crafter, signing off.**


End file.
